


Ils sont fous ces Gaulois !

by malurette



Category: Astérix le Gaulois | Asterix the Gaul & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Cutesy, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Magic Potion, let's desecrate our childhood memories!
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics sur nos Gaulois préférés. 1ère vignette: La potion magique et la passion. 2ème: Mamours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comme du feu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obélix s'interroge sur ce que ça fait, de boire de la potion magique, et où Astérix propose une solution pour lui montrer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** C’est comme du feu  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Astérix  
>  **Couple :** Astérix/Obélix  
>  **Genre :** censé être mimi  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Uderzo et Gosciny, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Note :** c’était marrant à tenter, mais je dois vous avouer que je n’ai jamais été très satisfaite du résultat :/  
>  **Prompt :** "feu" pour Fumseck62442, lors des Nuits Drabbles chez AnnaOz (1er mai '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 220

Obélix n’est pas quelqu’un de compliqué. Il ne se pose pas de question inutile. Même pas combien de sangliers il va attraper aujourd’hui ou combien de Romains il assommera demain, parce que c’est toujours à peu près la même chose, et sinon, he bien ça lui fait une surprise.  
La seule question qui retourne régulièrement son esprit sous son casque à cornes c’est "Mais la Potion magique, ça fait quel effet quand on en boit ?"

Panoramix refuse de lui laisser goûter, juste un petit peu. Ça fait longtemps, longtemps qu’il a oublié, si tant est qu’il ait jamais su. Il était tombé dans la marmite, bon, mais il n’est pas sûr d’avoir fait exprès d’en avaler…

Alors, un jour, il demande à Astérix. Lequel, gêné, tripote une aile de son casque et se dandine d’un pied sur l’autre, cherchant ses mots, aussi embarrassé qu’un Panoramix à qui un tout petit bout de gaulois aurait demandé d’où venaient les bébés.

"C’est comme du feu," finit-il par lâcher. Mais ça ne renseigne pas beaucoup Obélix…  
Alors Astérix propose de lui montrer : qu’il se penche jusqu’à ce que leurs deux gros nez gaulois se touchent presque, il y a un truc qui fait comme si on y goûtait.


	2. Cajôleries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des avantages et des inconvénients des nattes et des cheveux courts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Cajôleries  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Astérix  
>  **Couple :** Astérix/Obélix  
>  **Genre :** fluff  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Uderzo et Gosciny, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « nattes » pour Petite_Dilly  
>  (pour passer le temps pendant le mois du NaNo ‘08 ;  
> aussi reposté sur 31_jours pour le même thème le 3 décembre ‘08)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Pourquoi Astérix porte-t-il ses cheveux toujours coupés courts, sans se laisser la possibilité de les natter ? He bien. C’est qu’avec sa petite taille, s’il a le malheur d’adresser la parole à une personne du genre féminin, elle cherchera automatiquement à tripoter ses cheveux en lui parlant – il en a fait l’expérience quand il était encore un petit Gaulois en braies courtes.  
Obélix, lui, n’a pas ce problème : il est trop imposant pour qu’elles ne s’y risquent.

Résultat, personne ne touche aux cheveux d’Astérix, du tout, et seul Astérix sait à quoi ressemble Obélix quand il défait ses nattes.


End file.
